


Future Tense

by Joey Potter (Waywardnyx)



Series: Warbler to Warbler [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Road Trips, Tumblr: seblaineweek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardnyx/pseuds/Joey%20Potter
Summary: La sua storia con Kurt era finita un pomeriggio d’aprile, dopo troppi silenzi, qualche litigio e una discreta quantità di lacrime piante da entrambi. Non c’erano stati tradimenti o accuse o colpe; c’era stata tristezza, e poi rassegnazione, e poi moderata quiete, e qualche sorriso di cortesia, nella speranza di non perdere almeno l’amicizia che aveva preceduto quel forte amore nel quale tutti e due avevano creduto davvero.Blaine non aveva cominciato subito ad uscire con Sebastian, non in quel senso, e il ragazzo non aveva fatto pressioni, pur non rinunciando a tentare di circuirlo scherzosamente con battute allusive e occhiate maliziose. Poi, un mattino di giugno, Blaine era stato colto dal sospetto che la prima mossa toccasse a lui. Sebastian era esuberante, determinato, spontaneo, divertente; era anche narcisista, rompiscatole, snob e sfacciato – e lo era molto, davvero troppo – ma aveva quel fottuto sorrisetto costantemente stampato sul viso, quel fottuto sorrisetto irresistibile, che oscurava i suoi difetti nella somma finale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo (ed ultimo, sigh!) giorno della [Seblaine!Week](http://seblaineweek.tumblr.com/), con il prompt “Future!Seblaine”, e per la mia [Seblaine!tabella](http://joey-potter-ff.livejournal.com/25199.html), con il prompt “appartamento”.

* * *

 

 

 

La sua storia con Kurt era finita un pomeriggio d’aprile, dopo troppi silenzi, qualche litigio e una discreta quantità di lacrime piante da entrambi.  
Non c’erano stati tradimenti o accuse o colpe; c’era stata tristezza, e poi rassegnazione, e poi moderata quiete, e qualche sorriso di cortesia, nella speranza di non perdere almeno l’amicizia che aveva preceduto quel forte amore nel quale tutti e due avevano creduto davvero.  
Blaine non aveva cominciato subito ad uscire con Sebastian, non in _quel_ senso, e il ragazzo non aveva fatto pressioni, pur non rinunciando a tentare di circuirlo scherzosamente con battute allusive e occhiate maliziose. Sì, i loro incontri al Caffè erano diventati giornalieri e duravano fino a quando i baristi non perdevano la pazienza e li cacciavano gentilmente da Lima Bean, ma ecco, non c’erano state cene o baci o appuntamenti o scopate.  
Poi, un mattino di giugno, Blaine era stato colto dal sospetto che la prima mossa toccasse a lui. Sebastian era esuberante, determinato, spontaneo, divertente; era anche narcisista, rompiscatole, snob e sfacciato – e lo era molto, davvero troppo – ma aveva quel fottuto sorrisetto costantemente stampato sul viso, quel fottuto sorrisetto irresistibile, che oscurava i suoi difetti nella somma finale.  
Lo faceva sentire così ridicolo e desiderato e giovane e carico di sogni.  
Resosi conto di quanto lo volesse, Blaine aveva agito. Si era presentato alla Dalton e l’aveva baciato nell’ingresso della scuola, tenero e rosso d’imbarazzo.  
Avevano fatto l’amore una sera di fine luglio, tra l’afa e le zanzare, nell’enorme e accogliente camera di Sebastian, dopo che il padre di questi gli aveva comunicato l’ordine perentorio di lasciar perdere sterili sogni di gloria e canto e di accettare quel posto all’Ohio University, studiare legge, laurearsi in fretta e magari smetterla di far finta di essere gay, trovare una bella ragazza di buona famiglia e sposarsela. Ovviamente poteva scegliere di seguire una strada diversa e costruirsi un futuro con le proprie mani, modellandolo come creta, ma in quello sfortunato caso, il signor Smythe non avrebbe provveduto al suo sostegno economico.  
Ne era seguito l’anno più difficile e faticoso delle loro vite.  
Sebastian macinava chilometri ogni sera, per tornare a Lima stanco e abbattuto da degli studi e una vita che odiava anche solo perché impostagli, e Blaine lo raggiungeva allo scoccare di ogni venerdì pomeriggio, tentando di portarsi dietro tutta l’allegria e la spensieratezza che potevano risollevare il morale di entrambi.  
A volte uscivano con Nick e Jeff, oppure con Thad e gli altri ragazzi della Dalton – nella quale Blaine si stava diplomando – e solo raramente con i compagni di College di Sebastian; finivano per improvvisare canti corali nei centri commerciali, o per rintanarsi in un cinema a mangiare popcorn con film improbabili in sottofondo, o per poltrire sulle panchine del parco, sperando che quelle piccole cose potessero bastare per rendere quei mesi più sopportabili. Spesso non lo facevano.  
Per il loro anniversario, tre mesi prima della data della partenza di Blaine per la NYADA, Sebastian gli aveva mostrato una cartina della Califonia e « Andiamo? » aveva detto, e « Andiamo » aveva risposto lui, per poi sbottonargli i jeans e scivolare in ginocchio.  
Così avevano passato l’estate tra le spiagge di Malibù e il parco dello Yosemite, tra il SeaWorld di San Diego e i ristoranti di pesce di Newport, percorrendo la costa a bordo di una sgangherata Chevrolet presa a noleggio. Si erano allontanati da Los Angeles prima di potersene innamorare definitivamente, ma non erano stati altrettanto rapidi con San Francisco.  
Quella città era speciale, l’avevano capito dal tramonto spettacolare che li aveva accolti appena vi avevano messo piede; le luci notturne del Bay Bridge, la folla multietnica che si muoveva attorno ai teatri di Union Square, i colorati e pittoreschi tram che transitavano per le vie, i profumi dei fiori dell’enorme parco di Golden Gate, tutto gli sembrava così bello e così completo.  
Così, una notte di agosto, Blaine aveva scrutato per ore la città dall’alto della finestra del loro albergo e « Rimaniamo? » aveva chiesto, con gli occhi pieni della magia dei colori e del senso di libertà che impregnava Castro Street e « Rimaniamo» aveva detto Sebastian, prima di baciargli il collo e sfilargli la maglia del pigiama.  
Avevano cercato un appartamento – per loro due e per il labrador nero che aveva preso al canile e chiamato con il nome della loro vecchia Accademia, perché la protezione di quel posto mancava tremendamente ad entrambi – e quella si era rivelata un’esperienza spaventosa.  
Là dove Blaine cercava la semplicità, guardando al loro sfornito portafoglio, Sebastian cercava l’agiatezza, guardando all’abitudine con cui era cresciuto; Blaine voleva circondarsi di teatri e parchi, Sebastian di locali mondani e musei.  
Dopo un litigio più acceso degli altri, dove erano volati insulti e recriminazioni, Sebastian si era zittito di colpo, l’aveva guardato con il suo consueto sguardo famelico e l’aveva trascinato sul letto della loro stanza, con ben poca grazia.  
« Non puoi pensare di risolvere tutto sempre col sesso » l’aveva accusato Blaine mentre l’altro era già impegnato a spogliarlo con foga.  
« No, ma provarci è così piacevole! » aveva replicato Sebastian ed erano scoppiati a ridere insieme e poi Blaine l’aveva baciato, forte.  
« Restiamo a Castro? » aveva poi chiesto, quando si erano allontanati a corto di fiato.  
« Restiamo a Castro » aveva risposto Sebastian, e il futuro aveva smesso di fare paura.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) La Ohio University è nella città di Columbus, la quale dista più o meno due ore di macchina da Lima (fonte: l’eternamente amato google maps); per questo credo possa essere verosimile l'andare e tornarne di Sebastian dal Campus a Lima.  
>    
>  **2)** I luoghi visitati da Blaine e Sebastian in California sono tutti reali ed esistenti, così come quelli di San Franciso;  
>     
>  **3)** Castro street è il quartiere gay di San Francisco. Ho scelto quel particolare quartiere  pur odiando i "ghetti". Il punto è che per qualcuno come Blaine, che viene dalla provincia e che è sempre stato costretto a "nascondersi" o a rivelarsi a piccole dosi, un quartiere come Castro fa la differenza. Io l'ho inteso e lo intendo come un punto di riscatto, ecco.


End file.
